huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Vavau
Vavau was a tribe from Survivor: Australia. Originally the stronger of the two tribes, a mock Double Tribal Council saw a big switch up on Vavau and a string of challenge losses and inconsistent alliances. Their tribe colour was yellow. Members Original Members *Calum, a British American television personality and tattoo enthusiast. *Craig, a gay Australian recruitment officer. *James, a professional English ballroom dancer and choreographer. *Jennah-Louise, a law graduate from Australia. *Jessica, an English businesswoman and television personality. *Nick, an English high school teacher. *Phoebe, a criminal lawyer who enjoys travelling. *Rohan, a male model with university degrees in commerce and science. *Stacy, an American singer and television personality. *Sue, a retired customs officer who is a mother of six and grandmother of seventeen. Post Tribe-Switch Members *Craig *Kristie, a senior account executive and fan of Survivor. *Nick *Nicola, a British reality star and glamour model. *Phoebe *Rohan *Stacy *Sue Tribe History The yellow Vavau tribe was formed on Day 1 of Survivor: Australia. The tribe in the initial stages of the game very quickly split into small groups and pairs. James and Stacy were isolated from the tribe early on due to their boisterous personalities. Jessica had a crush on Calum and started to follow him more and more, even though he wanted her as a friend and ally only. Phoebe and Rohan quickly bonded and made a Final Two deal. The other four of the tribe, Jennah-Louise (shortened to JL), Nick, Sue and Craig became friends very quickly. The Vavau tribe was very strong, winning the first three immunity challenges in a row. Calum and Jessica, who at this point were aligned with Rohan, Phoebe, James and Stacy, decided to flip and join the other alliance. When Vavau lost their first challenge on Day 10, their original alliance angrily voted for Calum but the new majority voted out James. On Day 12, a Double Tribal Council occurred. The alliance of four didn't trust Jessica and Calum after finding out they were originally aligned with the other alliance. The minority of three that were originally aligned with Jessica and Calum wanted to get the pair to join them and have the power. At tribal council, Jessica and Calum voted for Phoebe, the three voted for Craig but the majority voted for Calum for being untrustworthy. Vavau was then shocked to find out that Calum wasn't voted out, but was told he was going to switch to Saanapu. Calum had to pick two people to join him as well. He selected his ally Jessica and JL, who he thought would then be an easy target on the new tribe. Vavau was joined by Nicola, who was voted out by Saanapu and Kristie, who she chose to join. Following the switch, Craig, Nick and Sue were now clearly on the outs of the tribe. They needed original Vavau Stacy to join their alliance, but she felt it was too little too late. Nicola and Kristie were curious about the dynamics of the tribe and considered joining Craig's trio, but also didn't want to be the bottom of a five person alliance. Phoebe and Rohan seemed like better options, so at least the opportunity was shared between the two pairs of the alliance. When Vavau lost immunity, Sue and Craig told Stacy to vote for Krisite which angered Nick because he was not being brought into the loop. At tribal council, Phoebe was worried about her safety and played her idol. Phoebe had no votes cast against her, Stacy and Nick voted for Sue, Sue and Craig voted for Kristie but the majority of Phoebe, Rohan, Kristie and Nicola eliminated Craig. Nick and Stacy as an alliance didn't last much longer due to conflicted viewpoints. Sue was on the outs of the tribe and chose to fake an apology to align with the majority of four. Vavau continued to lose challenges, where Nick and Stacy voted solo. At tribal council, Stacy voted for Kristie, Nick voted for Sue but the majority of now five voted for Stacy, whom they felt was obnoxiously loud and had no value on the tribe. Following the tribal and already finding an idol, Phoebe went searching for another one to give her alliance even more power. Phoebe did find an idol but kept this information to herself because she didn't want it to bite her later in the game. Vavau won their first challenge together on Day 19. After coming from their high of winning the challenge, Nicola and Kristie decided to make a big move. Sue brought in Nick as a peace offering from their previous arguing, making the whole tribe apart of the alliance. With three pairs together, Phoebe and Rohan decided to leave the alliance momentarily. Rohan was apprehensive at first, seeing they would be in the majority, but Phoebe hatched a plan. At tribal council, Nicola, Kristie, Sue and Nick voted for Phoebe but she played her second idol. With only two votes that counted from Phoebe and Rohan, Sue was voted out a day short of the merge. The following morning, Vavau and Saanapu merged and were one step closer to the Sole Survivor. Trivia Category:Tribe Category:Australia Tribes